Tridax
Tridax was a Makuta and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, known for presiding over the island of Nynrah and creating the Tridax Pod. History Early Life Tridax was created by Mata Nui alongside the other Makuta from a greenish-black liquid on an island in one the Southern Chains of the Matoran Universe. Alongside the rest of his species, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization tasked with maintaining order and carrying out the will of Mata Nui. Tridax was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe. Prizing the novelty of invention above any personal reflection in the Rahi he created, Tridax was known to have created a number of especially docile Rahi specifically to co-exist in the Matoran ecosystem, notably the Mahi, Ussal, and Husi. However, following the success of these three staple specimens, Makuta Antroz was able to take credit, asserting that the breeds were based off of his notes and specifications. Following the success of the Ussal species, the Hahnah, Keras, and Manas were all created by Tridax's contemporaries, which came to be considered genetic offshoots once he made the blueprints available for his fellow Makuta to use. Barraki Carapar was known to have had a particular interest in the Manas and attempted to commission the Brotherhood to create him an army of Manas at one point. At first impartial to the League of Six Kingdoms, Makuta Tridax refused several times before Makuta Miserix publicly disavowed the League and cut all support from the Brotherhood. After the Matoran Civil War, Tridax was assigned to supervise the island of Nynrah by Makuta Miserix, the home of Nynrah Ghosts. When Teridax demanded a Convocation to be held on Destral in order to reveal his plan and take over the Brotherhood, Tridax was one of the first Makuta to side with Teridax. With Miserix supposedly executed by Krika and Spiriah, Tridax offered tactical support to Icarax and Gorast, who assumed responsibility for hunting down and eliminating his remaining followers, hanging their Kanohi in the Convocation Chamber as trophies. Like all other Makuta, Tridax's Antidermis evolved to a gaseous virus-like state where he no longer required sleep or sustenance. Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to accommodate this evolution. Around this point, Tridax was also known to have been assigned his own Toa Hagah team to act as a protective detail. Following the Rebellion of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team, the remaining Toa Hagah groups were preemptively executed for the threat that they posed. Tridax was known to have eliminated his Toa Hagah team in its entirety, hoping to quell any future rebellion. Great Cataclysm 1000 years ago, the Brotherhood of Makuta would finally set in motion Teridax's Grand Plan, with Makuta simultaneously launching an unexpected assault upon the processors of the Matoran Universe, disabling Mata Nui and causing the Great Spirit Robot to crash on Aqua Magna. With Mata Nui now distinctly absent and the Matoran Universe debilitated by Makuta Teridax's efforts, the Brotherhood revealed itself as a decidedly malevolent organization making a bid for universal domination. During the Dark Times, Tridax would come to make a string of provocative assaults across the Southern Matoran Universe, hunting Toa and acquiring high-value artifacts for Makuta Teridax, most notable of which was one of the two Kanohi Olmak in the Matoran Universe, looting it from a former member of the Toa Valmai. With Makuta Mutran and Chirox collaborating to create the Shadow Leeches at the height of the Dark Times, Tridax was known to have weaponized the creatures. Constructing a chassis through which the leeches could be launched as a projectile within sphere-shaped containers, Tridax thus developed the Tridax Pod, though he refrained from equipping himself with one. During this time, Tridax was known to have grown wise to some aspects of Teridax's Grand Plan, anticipating that he would inevitably betray his fellow Makuta once he achieved a position of ultimate power. Isolating himself from the rest of the Brotherhood, Tridax used the Kanohi Olmak to travel the multiverse in search of Takanuva, the primary Toa of Light in the Core reality, and abducting him. Storing his Takanuva captives in a series of stasis tubes beneath the Destral Fortress, Tridax began the process of exposing them to Shadow Leeches, thereby converting them into loyal Toa of Shadow whilst neutralizing the threat of a Toa of Light appearing from another reality. Tridax believed that this would also make him the most powerful member of the Makuta after Makuta Teridax completed The Plan. However, this was a rather lengthy process. Destiny War Following his apparent death in the Mangaia lair, Teridax was able to advance his plan without the interference of the Toa Nuva, issuing Tridax and several of his surviving Makuta lieutenants a series of tasks to complete. With Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Bitil, Gorast, Krika and Mutran all dispatched the Universe Core to oppose the Toa Nuva, Tridax was ordered to remain on Destral, supervising the Brotherhood of Makuta's base of operations in their absence. Tridax interrogated Vezon, who had arrived during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood War. Tridax was about to execute Vezon when Destral began to shake. He then ignored Vezon to carry out his orders to teleport, although the battle had torn a hole in the wall and caused Vezon to become free of his chains. Yet instead of carrying out his orders, Tridax went underground to the basement where he held his Shadow Toa army of Toa Takanuva. There, he turned on Vezon and pinned him to the wall with a Shadow blast, revealing his plans to him: unleash the transformed Toa of Shadow on the attacking Order members and finish the transformation of the rest. Tridax did not have time to finish his monologuing when he noticed his hands had begun disintegrating as the work of two Order members, Mazeka and Tobduk using an armor-disintegrating Virus. The Virus destroyed Tridax's armor leaving him Antidermis. He attempted to use his mental powers in some way but was then incinerated by Tobduk's staff. Abilities and Traits As a Makuta, Tridax possessed powerful elemental Shadow powers, abilities which after many centuries of use, he had fully mastered. He could even use his Shadow powers to heal others, should he feel it necessary. He also possessed shape-shifting abilities, Kraata production, great strength, and the forty-two Kraata powers. Masks and Tools At present, Tridax's Kanohi remains unknown, though it is assumed to have been an Immoral Kanohi. Tridax was also known to have carried a Kanohi Olmak as a secondary Kanohi, a mask that enabled him to open dimensional portals to other locations in any universe. Sporting a wide arsenal of Protosteel weaponry over the centuries, Tridax armed himself principally with a spear tipped with Acid, which served as both defensive and offensive tools capable of channeling his Shadow powers. Forms Being a Makuta, Tridax had access to 42 Rahkshi powers, including shapeshifting. Below is a list of known forms taken by Tridax. Trivia *It is widely believed by fans that Makuta Tridax sported red and purple armor, though his exact coloration was never specified by the BIONICLE Story Team. *The similarity between Tridax and Teridax's names is considered a pure coincidence. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Brutal Mission'' - Mentioned *''The Jarodin Saga'' - Mentioned *''The New Union'' Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta